cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Natalie Portman
Natalie Portman (1981 - ) Film Deaths: *''Cold MountainCold Mountain (2003)'(2003)' [''Sara]: Commits suicide (off-camera) by shooting herself in her home, after the death of her baby; we only hear the shot from outside while Jude Law is butchering a hog. Her body is not shown afterwards. (This is only in the deleted scenes on the DVD; her death is not established at all in the finished film.) *''Star Wars: Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' (2005) [Senator Padme Amidala]: Dies shortly after childbirth, due to her having lost the will to live after Hayden Christensen goes over to the dark side and nearly kills her by Force choking her. Her body is shown again afterwards during her funeral procession and after giving birth to her two kids, Luke and Leia. *''The Other Boleyn GirlThe Other Boleyn Girl (2008)'(2008)' [''Anne Boleyn]: Executed by beheading. *''Black SwanBlack Swan (2010)'(2010)' [''Nina Sayers]: Stabs herself in the stomach with a shard of glass, while hallucinating that she's attacking Mila Kunis; it isn't revealed that she actually stabbed herself until afterwards. She presumably dies shortly afterwards as Vincent Cassel kneels by her side. The movie leaves her fate open-ended, but the chances of her survival appear slim. Television Deaths: * None Portman, Natalie Portman, Natalie Portman, Natalie Portman, Natalie Portman, Natalie Portman, Natalie Portman, Natalie Portman, Natalie Portman, Natalie Portman, Natalie Portman, Natalie Portman, Natalie Portman, Natalie Category:People who died in a Star Wars film Category:Razzie Award Nominees Category:Child Actors Category:Vegetarians Category:Atheist Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:BAFTA Award Nominees Category:BAFTA Award Winners Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Marvel Stars Category:Ballet Dancers Category:Disney Stars Category:DC Stars Category:WB Stars Category:Parents Category:Method Actors Category:Stage Actors Category:Models Category:Comedy Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Western Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Screen Guild Award Winners Category:Screen Guild Award Nominees Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:Saturn Award Winners Category:Saturn Award Nominees Category:Hugo Award Nominees Category:Hugo Award Winners Category:Romance Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Family Stars Category:Actors who died in Darren Aronofsky Movies Category:Drama Stars Category:Teen Choice Awards Nominees Category:Teen Choice Awards Winners Category:Performers who shaved their heads Category:Star Wars cast members Category:Directors Category:Independent Spirit Award Winners Category:Returned character death scenes Category:History Stars Category:Empire Award Nominees Category:Actors who died in George Lucas Movies Category:Critics' Choice Awards Winners Category:Psychological Stars Category:Deleted death scenes Category:Thor Cast Members Category:Superhero Stars Category:Biography Stars Category:American actors and actresses Category:Jewish-American actors and actresses Category:Sesame Street cast members Category:AACTA International Award Nominees Category:International Cinephile Society Awards Nominees Category:Gold Derby Awards Nominees Category:Historical death scenes Category:Gold Derby Awards Winners Category:Death scenes by bodily execution Category:Death scenes by bodily decapitation Category:Death scenes by childbirth Category:Off-camera deaths Category:Mystery Stars Category:Miramax Stars Category:Musical Stars Category:Space Stars Category:Gangster Stars Category:Ambiguous death scenes Category:Gotham Awards Nominees Category:Feminist Category:Independent Spirit Awards Nominees Category:Online Film Critics Society Award Winners Category:Awards Circuit Community Award Winners Category:Avengers Cast Members Category:IGN Summer Movie Award Nominees Category:Fangoria Chainsaw Award Winners Category:What If...? Cast Members Category:Phoenix Film Critics Society Awards Winners Category:Washington DC Area Film Winners Category:Washington DC Area Film Nominees Category:1990s Stars Category:2000s Stars Category:2010s Stars Category:2020 Stars